Field
The embodiments described herein relate generally to seat devices, systems, and methods. In particular, some embodiments described herein relate to aircraft seat devices, systems, and methods.
Background
The structure of aircraft seats plays a significant role in the airline industry. As passenger seating is typically arranged in rows with one or more aisles separating parts of each row, aircraft seating assemblies typically are configured as 2, 3 or 4 seat units. These aircraft seating assemblies have a structure for withstanding forces caused not only due to acceleration and deceleration of the aircraft during normal operation, but also substantial forces caused during emergencies. Significantly, the aircraft seats desirably achieve this performance while being relatively lightweight. Further, while the structural integrity and weight of the seating assemblies is important, the cost of the assemblies is also an important consideration.